Damon, Elena, KatherineOH MY!
by icourt
Summary: What happens when Katherine comes back and visits Damon? Elena might know. This is based on the tv series and books. Mainly based on the season 2 trailer when Katherine comes and sees Damon but there's a twist.


Elena was bored. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. _I'm in the boarding house_. She realized that she was daydreaming and slightly shook her head to get out of the daze that she was in. _I need to do something. I can't just sit around here and do nothing. It'd be pointless. Aha! I know just the thing._ Elena quickly got up and got her diary and a pen that was on Stefan's desk.

_Dear diary, _

_Today is more boring than ever! No one is home and I can't just sit around for nothing to be done. I have eternity ahead of me. I got to try and figure out how I'm going to use it. I think I heard the front door open, I'll be-_

With that, she got up quickly and went to the top of the stairs. She looked below to find Damon coming through the hallway. Elena was just about to say hey when suddenly, someone appeared in front of Damon. Elena and Damon, even, were surprised someone was here. The thing was, was that; the visitor looked exactly like Elena. With this, Elena too shocked too speak, she slowly made her way back to Stefan's room, but left the door open. What she heard were footsteps. A few moments later Damon spoke up.

What are you doing here, Katherine? Katherine. Elena's whole body froze up when she heard him say her name. _So that explains the replica of me downstairs._

Yes, Damon. I'm here and real. I wanted to see you, Katherine said seductively. _She sounds just like me._ Oh, right.

So, you thought you can just change your mind? It doesn't work that way, Katherine. Maybe it did in the past, but not this time. Elena heard more footsteps, then a whooshing sound. Damon.

You know I want you. I've wanted you this whole time, but I just couldn't bear breaking Stefan's little heart.

Oh, so it was okay to break mine? Damon yelled. Elena flinched a little, but she just couldn't bear not to hear the rest of the story.

No. No, I agree it was wrong of me to break you, but that's exactly why I came back, Katherine purred. Elena heard Damon gulp and knew that Damon didn't know what to do.

So, what do you say, Damon? Kiss me or kill me? Suddenly, Elena heard something pounded on the floor and then rolling. _Oh no, Damon._ With that, Elena silently snuck to the top of the stairs and saw her replica, Katherine and Damon semi- wrestling and making out at the same time. She didn't want Damon to be hurt again. He was going to be if he kept fooling with Katherine. Elena went downstairs and went out the door, shutting it behind her. She couldn't watch that a minute longer.

**Damon's POV**

So, what do you say, Damon? Kiss me or Kill me?

_Katherine looked at me, trying to achieve her goal, but I wouldn't let it happen. I know she didn't love me. She loved Stefan. All those years of thinking she was dead, I was the one who lingered on. Not Stefan. He wanted to let her go. _Katherine suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me down. She started kissing me fiercely and I couldn't contain myself. This is the woman I loved for centuries. I took what I could get. Now my lips were responding to hers making her moan. I wanted to take control and show this bitch what she was missing. I immediately rolled over so now, I was on top of her. She gasped shortly then moaned as I was kissing her neck. A few seconds later, as I was feeling Katherine's pelvis roll beneath me, I heard a door slam. I looked up and to the door, but I only saw the door closed. Katherine yanked me up against the table. I was back to playing my game. I yanked her around to where she was against the table. I grabbed her waist, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Katherine was enjoying this. I could tell. My hand lifted up under her shirt and I felt her soft, porcelain skin. She purred a little and yanked my shirt open and I looked up to see her fangs out. I was shocked. _She shouldn't have fangs. She should be a human. Wait a minute! _My eyes were filled with shock.

Katherine, I breathed out heavily. I slowly backed away from her, still shocked of what I've done.

Yes, Damon. It's me. What is ever the matter wrong? She purred, slowly walking towards me.

You're not her. You're you. I said, fixing my shirt while backing away from this woman.

You thought I was that fragile, little human? Oh, Damon. You don't know how you make me feel, do you? I can't believe you fell for my little trick back there on the porch. You were oh, so, vulnerable and so cuddly. It drove me crazy to see what this Elena has done to you! You're better than that, Damon. You know that.

Katherine stood a few inches away from Damon, hands on her hips, waiting for my response. I looked at her like she was a ghost. _How could she think I became like this? It was because of her! She left me and broke my heart and my soul. Elena has done no such thing._

And you think you have nothing to do with my current state of mind, Katherine? Katherine looked at him, confused.

What are you talking about, Damon? I made you who you are today! You should be strong, not vulnerable. Katherine scoffed.

You left me, Katherine. I was the one that loved you. Then you leave me and why should I still be strong after my lover had left me to fend for myself? Katherine flinched because of my yelling. _Good. She should get a bit of what I'm feeling._ I died and then came back without you. I think you know I was never strong when I thought of you. I was weak.

My eyes wandered toward the front door, wondering who or what caused it to slam. Katherine was suddenly in my face, her expression serene.

Damon, you want to know the truth? My eyes slowly went back down to her, anxious to know what truth she's talking about.


End file.
